


An awkward kind of adoration

by basicallyiwriteshit



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Author tried to be poetic, Awkward Flirting, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Getting Together, Holleith, Holleith or hollice idk, Hollice, Kinda, Like at all ik the summary makes it sound like there is but no spoilers, No Spoilers, Other, Post-Canon, Ship not specified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallyiwriteshit/pseuds/basicallyiwriteshit
Summary: Neither of them have figured out their feelings quite yet. But in the aftermath of the end of the world, they find each other again. Like they always have.





	An awkward kind of adoration

**Author's Note:**

> Is this hollice or holleith? That's up to ye. This just happened. Could be read as canon compliant or not. No spoilers though.

Hands touch, and eyes lock. Hearts race. Blood rushes under skin, turning pale cheeks bright pink. The air reeks of fresh love, new and unexplored and _dangerous. _

They smile at him, and he hides his own behind his hand when he sees a hole where one of their teeth has recently been knocked out. Ever the troublemaker, he woudn’t have been surprised if they lost it in a fight, but it makes it even funnier that he knows they knocked it out on the ski slopes trying to do a dumb trick. The bruises on their face near their mouth and on the bridge of their nose make it seem even more like they’d gotten into a fight, and it’s…_attractive_. 

Everything about them is attractive, though. They’d probably say the same about him, and the though makes him blush. 

They offer them a ride home, and he accepts it– if not because it’s cold, because he wants to spend more time with them. The days are getting short, and so it’s dark as they drive through town. Car headlights and streetlights stream through the window. Everything is calm. 

A whisper, and then they clear their throat and there’s a question._ “I’ll see you tomorrow?” _

_“Of course,” _He replies, and he wants to add an _“I’d see you every day if I could” _but he doesn’t. Their smile is bright and warms him to his heart. He doesn’t want to leave the car. He has to leave the car. 

He slips out of his seat, his legs aching as his feet touch the cold ground. His mind screams “don’t say I love you, don’t say I love you, don’t say I love you.” He doesn’t say it. Instead, he says _“drive safe.” _

His voice cracks, and they laugh and tease him. He feels so warm at hearing their laugh he can’t bother feeling embarrassed. 

He almost leaves without his jacket, but they call his name and when he turns back they have a grin on their lips, holding it out the drivers side window. He takes his jacket, and their hands brush, and he’s too busy trying not to flinch back too quickly to notice the flush on their cheeks. _“You’re lucky I didn’t decide to steal it. It smells like you.” _They say, and maybe that’s what tips him over the edge. He steps closer, heart thrumming. 

_“Hey, Hollis?”   
_

They smile up at him._ “Yeah?” _

_“I– I really like you. Like, really bad.” _He says. They scoff, opening their mouth to say _“I already knew that, dork,” _or perhaps _“oh?”_ but he cuts them off, making eye contact that stops them in their tracks. _“I really like you, and I wanna kiss you. Is that alright?” _

They stutter their response, and perhaps it’s the least cool he’s ever seen them but it’s absolutely adorable and he’s _so _weak for them. _“Y- O- Of course– yes. Yes you can.” _

He surges forward, connects their lips. It’s just as good as he’d imagined, if a bit clumsy and messy. 

Rough hands encircle soft cheeks as lips collide and it’s intense and bright just like the two of them tend to be together, and it’s clumsy and stupid and messy, but it’s perfect. An awkward little thing they have, but it’s _them_.


End file.
